dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Assault Tank
The Armored Assault Tank (AAT-1 or AAT) was a medium-sized repulsor tank used mainly by the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire. These vehicles saw service most notably during the Invasion of Naboo and the later Clone Wars. The vehicle was designed by the Baktoid Armor factories, with its most important parts placed in the back. Piloted by OOM pilot battle droids, AATs comprised a significant portion of the Trade Federation's ground forces. CharacteristicsEdit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/6/62/AAT_ep1ig.pngAAT cross-section.The Armored Assault Tank was a formidable vehicle; it was augmented with heavy inches-thick frontal armor that allowed it to plow through walls, and had heavy weaponry. It carried a payload of 55 shells, but once these were exhausted, the AAT had to return to its carrier to have its shovel-shaped lower hull completely replaced, fully recharging its supply.[[|1]] The AAT's launch tubes could be equipped with a variety of ammunition. The three standard-issue ammunition types were "bunker-busters", high explosive shells used for destroying enemy structures such as outposts; armor-piercing shells, used for penetrating heavy armor on tanks; and high-energy shells for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle use. As they were fired, these shells were surrounded by high-energy plasma, which improved their penetration and reduced friction, thus increasing speed.[[|1]] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/e/eb/AAT2_negvv.jpgAAT schematics.Its crew consisted of four battle droids (one commander, one pilot, and two gunners), and could also carry six B1 battle droids on the hand grips on the outside of the tank.[[|1]] The commander typically sat inside the turret of the primary blaster cannon, while the gunners and pilot were positioned in the main hull of the tank. The gunners operated both secondary blasters, and the commander controlled the main turret.[[|1]] The reactor, along with key power and communications gear, was kept in the rear for protection, as with many other Baktoid vehicles.[[|8]] The AAT used heavy-duty repulsors to keep it off the ground and propel it forward.[[|1]] While this method was relatively quick, it was sluggish compared to the Gian and Flash speeders of the Naboo,[[|1]] and the later GAT.[[|6]] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/8/89/Yoda_targeted.jpgAn AAT's targeting system targets Yoda on Rugosa HistoryEdit Pre-Clone WarsEdit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/d/dc/AAT.jpgAATs at the Battle of Grassy PlainsPrior to its most notable use in the Invasion of Naboo, the AAT-1 was deployed by the Trade Federation to several Outer Rim worlds, engaging them in battles against each other, to prove that they had both battle-scars and battle-readiness. When the Invasion of Naboo had started, the AATs had already engaged in fierce combat against armies of pirates, proving that the tank was ready for war.[[|1]] Trade Federation strategy dictated that two AATs escort an MTT.[[|9]] This section of the article assumes 100% game completion. Alternate stories are noted in the "[[|Behind the scenes]]" section. Note: The events in this section may or may not be canon.In 32 BBY, the AAT was one of the primary vehicles used in the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, and was deployed throughout the city of Theed, where their maneuvers caused damage to many buildings.[[|10]] AATs were instrumental in securing the planet, and fought in other important battles of the invasion. During the course of the invasion, commander OOM-9 ordered the creation of additional units at mech factories.[[|11]] Notably, two Jedi ambassadors stole an AAT to fight their way through Theed to reach Naboo's Queen, Padmé Amidala. AATs also battled the Gungan Grand Army Naboo's open fields.[[|12]] Droid commander OOM-9 led the battle against the Gungans from an AAT. As a result of Anakin Skywalker destroying the Federation's Droid Control Ship, they were left in their final battle positions when the Trade Federation's droid forces were deactivated and were thus captured by the Naboo.[[|13]] Assumption ends here. A heavy variant of the AAT known as the Heavy AAT also engaged in battle during the Invasion of Naboo.[[|11]] Although the AAT had many primary weapons and defenses, the bottom interior was the weakest part. The original designer also worked on shielded or faster variants.[[[Wookieepedia:Sourcing|''source?]]] Clone WarsEdit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/78/SepAAT.jpgAn AAT in the service of the CIS during the Clone Wars.Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and hence AATs were assimilated into the rapidly growing Confederate armies. During the assimilation process, they were all repainted with the CIS standard blue and gray paint scheme and fitted with heavier double laser cannons on the flanking turrets. They would see action during the first battle of the war, and would be used extensively during the Dark Reaper Crisis,[[|6]] as well as the Battle of Muunilinst. On the planet Christophsis, AATs were used under the command of General Whorm Loathsom and many AATs were destroyed during the Battle of Christophsis.[[|14]] The Heavy Artillery Gun, also used during the war, had a design similar to that of the AAT.[[|14]] During the war, they showed vulnerability to PLX-1 portable missile launcher fire, with a single missile from this capable of destroying it if aimed at the correct location.[[|14]] Advanced Recon Commandos also displayed capability of jumping inside the tank and blasting it apart from the inside.[[|14]] Also, they seemed inferior to the Republic [[TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank|TX-130 ''Saber-class fighter tank]].[[|6]] The AAT-1 also saw action during the Battle of Coruscant alongside Octuptarra combat tri-droids,[[|14]] and on a multitude of other worlds, including Muunilinst,[[|6]] Felucia,[[|15]] Aargonar,[[|16]] Maridun,[[|17]] and Murkhana.[[|18]] AftermathEdit However, following the Imperialization of the Trade Federation by the Galactic Empire, stormtroopers would sometimes utilize AATs during a few battles in the Galactic Civil War (possibly including the First Battle of Tatooine).[[|19]] One AAT was refurbished and made serviceable during the Galactic Civil War by a former Imperial slave Wookiee named Quagga. It then saw service during Jabba Desilijic Tiure's gladiatorial game. Category:Tanks